


Unsolved Case

by destiel1762



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Detectives, F/M, M/M, Murder, Rape, Sabriel - Freeform, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel1762/pseuds/destiel1762
Summary: Gabriel Novak is 21 years old and a detective. His name is known all over the country. But everything wasn't so good for him. 6 years ago, his little brother Castiel was taken from him. He came back to his hometown to finally solve the case of who was taking the children in his hometown. On the way, he finds things that he should have never wanted to know.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Novak was the most famous detective ever lived. He uncovered cases that weren’t easy for the law enforcement. He played with his wits and his cleverness on every known case he has ever done. He laughed to himself when he gain a new enemy that he locks up. “I will get my revenge on you Gabriel Novak” One of his enemies yelled when the police took them away. Gabriel didn’t care for nothing but the justice of putting the criminals in prison.

The young man would never admit the reason he started to be a detective was to find the kidnapper of his little brother Castiel Novak. It’s been ten years since the disappearance and each year he would get closer and closer to finding Cassie. He remembered the day he was taken, and he could never stop blaming himself knowing it was his fault.

_**Ten years ago, July 20, 1967** _

“Talk care of Castiel, Gabriel. There’s been cases on mysterious disappearances of children being taken so I want you to watch your little brother. You got that?” Chuck told Gabriel as he puts his overcoat over his clothing. “Yes father. You can trust.” Gabriel told his father and Chuck chuckles. “Okay son I’ll be back by midnight” Chuck instructed and grabbed his suitcase and ruffled Gabriel’s brownish hair. He walked out the door leaving 15-year old Gabriel Novak alone in the house with 10-year old Castiel Novak.

Castiel was in the living room playing with his baby bee flush toy while Gabriel was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Castiel. Gabriel was in the kitchen cooking macaroni and cheese in the microwave while he was reading the newspaper. He had a sweet cherry lollipop in his mouth as he read. It fascinated him that the kidnapper left no clues or traces behind with each given crime scene. No one was able to guess who it could be. No matter what, nothing can be found to conclude who the person could be. Suspects would be accused of the crime but proven not guilty which stumped the detectives and police who would investigate the crime.

**~BEEP~**

The sound of the microwave brought Gabriel out of his reading and he took the plate out and was delicate with it since he didn’t want to get burned by how hot it was. He placed the bowl on the table and took the lollipop out of his mouth. “Cassie! Come over to the kitchen to eat” Gabriel called out and Castiel stood up and walked to the kitchen with is baby bee in his arms and his baby bee sweater. “I’m coming Gabe. You don’t have to yell.” Castiel told his brother and he took a seat in the old wooden chair.

Gabriel handed Castiel a spoon which Castiel received and began eating. The eldest Novak watched his brother eat and terror laced Gabriel’s expression when he saw the lights blow out. Castiel grew scared as he hugs his brother. “Shh Cassie~ Everything is going to be okay.” Gabriel told his brother in attempt to calm the whimper and shaking child. Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s hand in his and leads them to the attic. “Stay here and hide.” Gabriel ordered as he hands his baby brother the flashlight and Castiel took it and hide away in all the clothes and boxes.

He went downstairs to check around the house and he opened the cabinet on the top shelf in the kitchen and took a shiny sliver gun from the cabinet and looked around the home for anything. He heard the sound of the window shattering upstairs. Gabriel walked upstairs but softly to hide the fact that he was heading upstairs. He felt like his heart was about to fly out of his chest.

His heart rate was increasing by every step he takes. Soon he reaches to the room door and opens it seeing broken glass on the ground. What terrified him the most was hearing Castiel’s scream. “Oh no!” Gabriel ran to the attic and saw the figure jumping out of the window with his little brother. “No!” Gabriel yelled as he runs downstairs quickly and outside the house. He couldn’t find his brother or the kidnapper’s track. “No!” Gabriel got on his knees. “Why him?!? You should have taken me instead!” Gabriel yelled out as he was hitting the ground roughly in agony. He was crying until midnight strike and the father of the Novaks returned finding Gabriel by the door with Castiel’s toy bee in his hands. “Son what happened?” He asked full of worried and he knew something went horribly wrong.

Chuck didn’t yell at Gabriel when he told him. He was angry at the kidnapper. A year later after it happened, Chuck Novak put himself in a black hole of work on trying to find his child to even notice Gabriel anymore. Gabriel didn’t care. He set himself on a path on finding the person who took his brother and he wasn’t going to show the guy any mercy when he finds him.

_**Present** _

Gabriel rubbed his eyes when he brought himself out of that horrible memory. He focused on the papers in front of him as he was getting close to finding the kidnapper who was behind the missing children.

The officers, the citizens, and families weren’t so patience when no one could find the source of all the children going missing. Gabriel continued looking through the files searching for anything he missed. He couldn’t afford any mistakes not now not ever. He needed to find Castiel. He couldn’t deal with the lost of his brother. The only brother he had to care for. Then one of the staff members in the department entered inside Gabriel’s office. “Mr. Novak you have-“ She said but soon was cut off by Gabriel. The Novak swung his hand quickly and it knocked a picture frame off his deck making a shattering sound when the glass broke.

Gabriel stood up and slammed his fists down at the desk. “I know Hester! I have two days” Gabriel yelled at her and it made Hester jump and she quickly walked out the room mumbling something under her breath. While Gabriel rolled his eyes at her and he picked up the picture frame and he sighs. The picture displayed a photo of him and Castiel. They were so happy, but everything changed when Cas was taken from him. He was never going to forgive himself from letting Cas get taken by them.

Gabriel placed the picture frame gently on his desk and exited out the room. He needed some fresh air. Once outside the memories and thoughts of what happened 10 years came back. Gabriel shook it off and walked down the sidewalk watching all those fancy cars passing by shining a light from where they are. Gabriel was never in favor of liking shiny new cars because the detective didn’t fancy them. He didn’t care about the brands of cars only if they get him places. He remembered the first time when he cracked his first case and it was rather far too easy.

The department of Chicago, Illinois doubted that Gabe was professional at what he does best, so they gave him an easy case. It was to find who was the guilty party in homicide case. Gabriel was easily able to find who it was. It surprised at the age of 21, Gabriel was able to complete his first case. It started off his career. He traveled around the country solving cases. However, no matter what case Gabriel was completing he knew he started this path in his life to find whoever took his little brother. It was about 10 years later when Gabriel returned back to the department of Chicago, Illinois with his mind sent on finding the person who took his brothers. He could no longer wait any longer for the police in the state to find his brother. He was going to take matters into his own hands.

At first, Gabriel was denied the opportunity of the case because the cops thought it would affect Gabriel’s judgement since it involved his brother. Gabriel made them believe that he was setting it aside that he wanted to find the kidnapper so no one in the state and country would ever fear the man/woman who brought misery and pain to the families who lost their kids because of the horrible person who took their kids.

Gabriel wanted to bring the person to justice and that is what he’s going to do. He didn’t care how he’ll get justice, but he will no matter what decision he makes. He knew that he wasn’t so much in the justice part that he told them because he wanted revenge against the person. Gabriel plopped a raspberry lollipop in his mouth as he walks down the sidewalk. His vengeance was going to be as sweet as candy. He hoped and prayed that Castiel is still alive and safe. He couldn’t live with himself if his baby brother, his only brother was dead. He threw his lollipop in the trash without finishing. He needed to think of the good things but nothing good has ever since that night. Gabriel had his head facing the sidewalk while he walked to the apartment complex, he was staying in. He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. His life is a mess, but he had to stay strong for himself, and for his little brother.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry for not posting. I have been very busy with school and with other things. so enjoy the new chapter

_Birds chirping._ It was the first thing Gabriel heard when he woke up the next morning. He was as stiff as a board since the mattress wasn’t that great. He was staying in a motel room because he was choosing to not stay that long in Illinois state. He was exhausted and that was all he knew so far. He woke up early because he had the same nightmare he had when he was younger. He sighed to himself went on with his day. He got ready and headed back to the office.

 

Upon entering the building of the department, he saw a man that seem two years older than him. He was confused but he rubbed his temple and decided to push it aside. He had bigger things to worry about. He wasn’t in a great mood since the nightmare he had. He walked to his office and pulled out the file and went over it again.

 

_~Knock!~_

 

Gabriel sighed when he heard the door and he closed the file. “Come in” Gabriel responded as his voice was laced with annoyance. Soon the door opened, Gabriel was a bit shock to see the tall man enter his office. He passed it aside and asked.

 

“What do you need?” The man looked at Gabriel. The Novak couldn’t tell what color the man’s eyes seemed like they were a smoky blue with hazel center. _‘Gabriel focus’_ He told himself focusing on the man in front of him.

 

“The head officer of this department called me in to take over this case. He said that your judgement could affect-“ The man was cut short by Gabriel standing up and slamming his fists against the wooden desk. “Fuck him if he thinks he could do this.” Gabriel said irritated. “Detective Novak, I believe that maybe you and me could work together on this case, so the boss won’t think the choice is invalid.”

 

Gabriel stopped for a moment and thought to himself. _‘Can I even trust him?’_ Gabriel asked himself and decided that he should just play along with the man. “Okay so what’s they call you?” Gabriel asked the freakishly tall man. He walked up to the guy. “Sam Winchester. You?” The name seemed awfully familiar towards him, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. The man stared at Gabriel making a blush creep on Gabriel when he haven’t introduced himself to him.  

 

“Gabriel…They call me Gabriel.”

 

**_Flashback_ ** _July 4, 1967_

 

_Gabriel was watching the fireworks from the porch with his little brother Cassie. Cassie was ranting about a cute boy he met at school. Gabriel just listened mindlessly while he smiled to himself. He loved hearing Cassie tell him about these things._

 

_Times were getting rougher in the times with people who were ‘different’. It disgusted Gabriel that people were judging others based on sexuality orientation, gender, age, and all the other things that hurt love. Gabriel never fell in love because he had no interest in love. He had bigger things to deal. He was afraid since the killer/kidnapper was still out hunting down kids._

 

_Chuck wasn’t with them since_ _he had business to take care of. Chuck always worked late each night at work while his kids stayed home. Gabriel convinced his father to finally let them see the fireworks and Chuck gave in._

 

_The two little boys watched the fireworks together. Gabriel could see how his little brother was worry and scared since the kidnapper was still after them. “Hey Cassie. Don’t worry. I’ll protect you and I’ll make sure they won’t get you” Gabriel promised his little brother without knowing that the promise was going to break but he didn’t know. He was a clueless fool._

 

_“Promise?” Cas said softly and Gabriel nodded. “I promise” Gabriel answered, and he made a pinky promise with his little brother._

 

_“So, tell me. Who’s the cute guy?” Gabriel asked  as he was drinking a soda. “His name was Dean Winchester and he’s the cutest guy I have ever met” Castiel answered. “I think he likes me, but he acts like he’s so straight” Cas told his older brother which earned a chuckle from Gabriel. Kids made fun of Cas because he was ‘different’ in summer school. “I bet he likes you.” Gabriel said. “Because anyone would be lucky to have someone amazing like you baby bro.” Gabriel told Cas._

 

_Everything was silent except for the fireworks going at it.  Nothing could separate the two boys. They were inseparable until July 20, 1967 occurred and it hurt them and the promise broke._

 

**Flashback over.**

 

“I promised him. I broke it” Gabriel said to himself forgetting that Sam was right in front him. “Gabriel, who’s him?” Sam asked as he didn’t know what the hell Gabriel was saying. The Novak pushed it aside and just answered to avoid any suspension. “Just some old memories. I remembered when I was little.” Gabriel told Sam in honesty.

 

“I’m sorry. I forgot that 10 years ago. Your brother died when he was taken.”

 

_‘Murder?’_ Gabriel thought himself and he shook his brother. His brother wasn’t dead, no body was found, and Gabriel could feel it that his baby brother is still alive.

 

Hope. It sparked in him and it made him believe that his brother was out there alive and well. He let Sam leave out the office deciding that tomorrow they’ll be investigating the crime scenes for clues on the case. Gabriel stayed at the office and then Sam walked out of the building.

 

Sam walked home to an abandoned warehouse in the city of Illinois. He served himself a shot of whiskey as he drank it. He heard a voice. “You look exhausted.” The voice said soft and gentle. “Yeah, I spent an hour talking to Gabriel Novak.” Sam stated as the boy sitting in front of Sam moved uncomfortable in his chair. “Oh. Does he know?” He asked and Sam shook his head. “He’s smart. I give him that but he’s never going to find out” Sam told the boy. He nodded his head. “I’m going to my boyfriend’s room. Your dad is about to be here” He said, and he walked down the hallway and to a room. 

 

Sam wasn’t ready to talk to his dad. He terrified Sam to his core. He couldn’t understand why his father does this. His dad was insane, and he needed help, but he couldn’t do anything, or John would bring him down along with his brother.

 

He was trapped as a mouse suck in maze. He couldn’t find a way out. If he exposes his old man, John would get him and Dean in trouble for helping but they were forced. He couldn’t trust Gabriel and tell him because he knew Gabriel’s determination to find who took his brother. Sam was trying his hardest to discourage before John would take care of him and it wasn’t going to be pretty.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam encountered a few fellow enemies of Gabriel's from his past. The past soon resurfaced.

Sam watched his father pace back and forth. “Dad, we can’t kill him just like that. It’ll drive other detectives to  here to figure out why he died.” Sam tried his hardest to convince his father that he shouldn’t kill Gabriel.

“Sam, I told you if you don’t convince this detective to back off this case then I’ll take care of it myself,” John told Sam as the young Winchester sighs. “Dad listen to Sammy. He’s smart, he can convince Detective Gabriel to back off of this case.” Dean said walking into view with his lover by his side.

“Either way Dean, that detective is looking for his little brother Castiel and he’s determined to find Cas no matter what.” Sam looked down discourage if he could get Gabriel off this case. The boy by Dean looked down as he didn’t know what to say. Dean pulled his close. “Baby its going to be okay,” Dean told his angel and walked them to their room so the boy could rest. John looked at Sam. “Fine, I’ll give you until the end of the next month and if he isn’t off this case then I’ll do it myself.”

John walked away leaving Sam alone. The Winchester walked to his room and headed out for a drink at a local bar. The Winchester didn’t expect to spot a certain Novak at the bar drinking Johnnie Walker whiskey. The Novak felt the slight burn when he drank the glass of whiskey. “More please,” Gabriel said politely as the bartender served Gabriel more.

“Hey Gabriel.” Gabriel heard his name being called behind him and he turned to face the Winchester he remembered from earlier. “Hey Sam,” Gabriel said recalling the name. He didn’t question why Sam was here since this was a public place. Sam grinned at Gabriel and sat down by him and they started talking about the case. After three shots of whiskey for Gabriel, the Novak started getting a bit tipsy.

Sam glanced up at Gabriel as he was drinking some water. He chose to get water so he could remain sober. Then he noticed three guys sitting at a booth looking at Gabriel. Sam took a second and recalled that these were the three guys who were recently released from prison and the odd looks they were giving Gabriel. Sam’s eyes widen, these were the guys Gabriel put into prison. “hey, Gabriel, lets go,” Sam said as he grabbed the Novak’s hand and Gabriel didn’t know why Sam was  rushing him. He glanced at where Sam was looking at and he quickly knew why.

Sam hurried the detective out of the bar and started walking quicker while holding Gabriel’s hand. The three guys started following them out of the bar and where they were walking at. Until one guy grabbed Gabriel and pinned him against the wall in an alleyway while the other two grabbed Sam. “Hey!! Leave him alone.”  Sam yelled and he twisted and turned to get the two men off of him.

The man looked at Gabriel and smirked evilly. “Nice seeing you again Novak.” He spit at Gabriel’s face and Gabriel glared at the guy. “I wish I could say the same Virgil.” Gabriel said and the man laughed. “I’m going to make you suffer.” Virgil pulled out a gun and Sam’s eyes widen. Gabriel showed no fear when he saw the gun. “Let’s see about that,” Gabriel said leaving Virgil confused until Gabriel kicked Virgil right in the stomach. Sam was surprised that Gabriel could fight and defend himself. Gabriel grabbed the gun when he was let go and he pointed it at them. “Let us leave and no one gets hurt.” Gabriel said and he pointed the gun at them.

Virgil made a gesture to the goons and they let Sam go. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and he walks them away from them. Sam was speechless but he should have known since Gabriel did have to learn to defend himself from all these events, he gets in. Gabriel sobered himself up as he knew it was foolish to contemplate that he’ll be safe, but he was erroneous since he was just attack. He soon stopped at the apartment where he lived temporarily, and he turned to face Sam.

“Sorry about that,” Gabriel said softly. Gabriel knew it was perhaps his fault that Virgil, Daniel, and Jonah attack him, but Sam thought otherwise. “No, no its fine Gabriel. I’m just glad you’re fine,” Sam said, and he smiled softly, and Gabriel returned the smile then looked away when he realized he was staring. “Well here’s my spot. I see you later Winchester,” Gabriel said, and he walked inside and closed the door.

Gabriel sighed to himself. “Don’t get soft Gabriel. Love doesn’t come first, family does.” Gabriel told himself knowing that it might be true. Sam turned his back to the door and headed home in a hurry. He was furious when he drew the conclusion that John told those convicts to take out Gabriel.  The Novak watched the Winchester walk away and he took a seat on the bed and he took a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Chuck, him, and Castiel taking a family picture from a trip they took. It was the last picture taken of his little brother and his dad.

Tears were reaching the peak of coming out, but Gabriel remained strong as he placed the picture on the nightstand. He lay down and fell asleep tired and exhausted from everything in this world.  

**Flashback** _February 14, 1970 ((I don’t care what the appropriate age it is for detectives to join it’s my story))_

_Gabriel was 18 years old when he entered the department. He spent three years preparing to be a detective and he was chosen as a junior detective. His first day he saw all the looks that were given to him. He knew that it was probably about the lost of his brother and his dad who died. He received a hug from a kinder soul, and he knew he should accept it, but he couldn’t. Two years after Castiel going missing, Chuck died by the kidnapper shooting him in the chest._

_It was Gabriel’s fault, he didn’t listen. Gabriel remembered like it was just yesterday when Chuck moved Gabriel out of the way and the mask figure shot his father and left. Gabriel pulled away from the lady and excused himself. He had to meet up with the chief and he entered. “You must be Gabriel Novak.” The chief said and Gabriel nods his head. “Yeah I’m Gabriel, sir.”_

_“Don’t call me sir. Just call me Bobby,” The man said, and Gabriel shook the man’s hand. “Your father said that you would do amazing in his position. He had high hopes for you Novak,” Bobby said and then he pulled out a file. Gabriel looked down at his feet at the mention of his father, but he looked back up at Bobby. “I know this might be too early, but I think you can handle it,”  Bobby said as he handed the vanilla file to Gabriel. The Novak was curious, but he received the file and looked at it._

_He saw the title of the file and it was labeled as ‘Hell’s angels’. Gabriel glanced at Bobby who was watching him, and he read the rest of what was in the file. He heard about the Hell’s angels. It was unknown about how much people were in the group. They were responsible for the deaths of 20 men, 10 women, and 8 children. Gabriel saw all the photographs taken of each of the crime scenes and saw something familiar._

_“We couldn’t find anything on where they’re location were and why they are killing these people.” Bobby said, interrupting Gabriel in his thoughts._

_“Chief-I mean Bobby, one of the pictures shows something familiar,” Gabriel said as Bobby looked at Gabriel and waited for him._

_“Well Bobby, in each photograph all the men and women have certain tattoos on their wrists, chest, and shoulder. Except for the children who I can assume are the kids of the deceased women or men who might have witnessed their deaths so I’m guessing the kids paid the price with their lives” Gabriel said and Bobby was surprised on how Gabriel could tell from the pictures. “Do you know where to find them?” Bobby asked and Gabriel shook his head. “No sir. I need some time,” Gabriel concluded, and he walked out of the office waving Bobby a bye. He kept the file in his bag as he walked out of the department._

_Gabriel took out a recent picture out of the file and turned it to see the address and went to the location. Once he walked to the building, it was at the other side of Chicago, Illinois which was the bad side where crimes, rape, murder, and gang fights were common. The young detective didn’t care that it was dangerous. He was determined to solve this case._

_He stopped at where the men died at and looked at the alley way that was extremely quiet. He looked at the walls and windows. He noticed nothing strange so far but then he heard footsteps behind him. Gabriel quickly pulled out the pistol in his pocket and pointed it at the man behind him. “Who are you?” Gabriel stood there pointing the guy and the man sighed. “I’m Daniel. You?” Gabriel took a second to answer but answered. “I’m Gabriel.”_

_“What are you doing here its dangerous,” Daniel told Gabriel and Gabriel looked at the man and he didn’t know if he could trust this guy or not. “It’s nothing, I just came here to give my respects to the person who lost their life,” Gabriel said and the man nods. “Okay well you should go before something happens.” Gabriel shook his head. “No, I’m staying. I can take care of myself,” Gabriel said and then Daniel sighs. “I didn’t want to do this, but you asked for it,” Daniel stated, and it left Gabriel confused._

_Until Daniel pinned Gabriel the wall. “Hey let me go!” Gabriel yelled struggling and then two guys come out. “You’re new.” The man said as Gabriel glared. “So how about you tell me why you’re here,” He asked, and Gabriel scoffed. “Like hell I’m going to tell you.” Gabriel was resisted and the man growled._

_“Look Mr.—” The guy looked at Daniel and Daniel told him his name. “Gabriel Novak, if you don’t tell us then you’ll end up dead just like those other guys.” Gabriel’s eyes widen and he knew who these men were. They were responsible for the murders of those innocent people and apart of the Hell’s angels. One of them spotted the badge Gabriel had.  “He’s a cop, Virgil!” Virgil slapped the guy behind the head.  
  
_

_“You dumb shit don’t say my name Ambriel.”  Virgil then turned to Gabriel. Gabriel knew how this was going to go and it wasn’t going to be pretty. Gabriel glared at them and then kicked Daniel right in the stomach. Daniel groaned and then Virgil punched Gabriel right in the stomach. “You’re going to get a nice beating”  Virgil growled as Ambriel held Gabriel and Virgil kept punching Gabriel.  
  
_

_The Novak felt like giving up, but he thought about why he got this job. He wanted to find the person who murdered his father and took his brother. He kicked Virgil right in the stomach and threw his head back. Headbutting Ambriel and Ambriel let him go. Gabriel started running from them._

_‘They’re catching up!’ Gabriel told himself and then pulled his phone up and dialed the number as quickly as possible. “Hello.” The operator said and then Gabriel stopped once he notice they weren’t following him. “Tell Bobby that I found three members of the Hell’s angel” Gabriel stated, and he hung up while he took a glance back, but Virgil punched Gabriel right in the face knocking him out.  
Gabriel woke up tied up in a chair and he saw the three faces glaring at him. “Who the hell did you call?!?” Virgil said furious. Gabriel glared at Virgil.   
“I called your mom cause she’s wondering when I’m coming over,” Gabriel said and then Virgil punched Gabriel right at the chest making Gabriel spit out blood. “I’m going to say this again. Who the hell did you call!” Virgil yelled in Gabriel’s face. “Dude you need breath mints,” Gabriel joked, and Virgil punched Gabriel in the stomach. _

_Virgil had enough with Gabriel’s jokes and pulled a blade out and stabbed Gabriel right in the hand. Gabriel bit his lip to hold back to stop from screaming in pain. “Now Gabriel, answer the question.” Gabriel shook his head. Then Virgil twisted the blade making Gabriel scream this time. The Novak was panting heavily. “So, are you going tell us?” Ambriel asked beside Virgil and Gabriel looked at them. “I don’t care what you’ll do to me. I will never speak.” Gabriel said and then the sirens of polices cars were heard and then the three cursed. Virgil punched Gabriel right in the face knocking Gabe out._

_Before they can run, the police were outside pointing their guns at them. Virgil, Ambriel, and Daniel were taken to jail while Bobby was worried for Gabriel and he went inside and saw Gabriel tied up with a knife in his hand. “Gabriel, stay awake.” Bobby untied an unconscious Gabriel. He called an ambulance for Gabriel and they soon arrived. Gabriel was on the strap cart thing and the ambulance left with Gabriel._

_Gabriel woke up four hours later in a white bed. His room the color of coffee brown. The Novak then noticed the chief of the department. “You’re awake,” Bobby said and Gabriel nods as he sat up. “Yeah.” Gabriel was taking a moment to think about what happened since he couldn’t remember much. He just knows that everything hurt. Chuck then asked, “Do you remembered what happen?”_

_Gabriel faced the chief and then everything came back to him and he nods his head at him. “Yeah, I was taking a look at the recent crime scene and then I was confronted by them,” He told him, and Bobby sighed. “Gabriel, next time take someone with you or something bad could have happened,” and with that Bobby left the room leaving Gabriel think to himself as he walked to the bathroom and stared at himself at the mirror._

_He saw the bruises on his face. He saw the black eye and the glanced at his hand that was wrapped in bandages. He made a fist even though it hurt. “Remember Gabriel. Be strong and don’t quick. You have a mission to complete,” Gabriel told himself._

**_Flashback over_   
**


End file.
